Xero Lextron
Xero is one of the twelve main protagonists in Hell on Earth, and is the best friend of Joseph. Based on lead director Joshua Shape, he shares very heavy resemblances with his real life counterpart. Personality Xero is a very kind person, and loyal to a fault. He does what he can, even if there's no way he can help. He enjoys being the one who's just so out there you don't know what to do with him, and he is a bit of a pervert. However, he tries to keep himself under control, especially when the situation calls for it. Xero is always willing to do whats right, and wants to turn society around. He enjoys making references to obscure things, and makes puns to attempt to make people laugh. He is a joy to be around, but not for too long. He is very shy to strangers (especially girls), but with a bit of work, he opens up easily. Despite his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Xero is actually rough around the edges and easy to upset, even though he does a great job at hiding it. He dislikes fighting, and sometimes mourns those who he has killed, similarly to Xavier. Backstory Josh comes from the real world just like Joseph, but he shares many key differences with him. Childhood Josh was a rowdy kid in his younger years. He had trouble focusing, and everyone hated him due to his ADHD. He cause a rucuss, and always ended up stirring up some form of trouble. Barbra, George, and Joseph In his early years, Josh had no friends. His only true friends were his loving brother and sister, George and Barbra, who were always there for him when he needed them. Very soon, he ended up meeting Joseph in a very awkward encounter, and they eventually ended up becoming best friends. Life Struggles Josh lived in a big house with his parents, his brother, and his sister. Even though they had financial problems, everything was fine, and he lived in a kind and loving family. Soon though, things changed, and life struck hard. Things started to go downhill, starting with Josh's mother figuring out his father was having affairs with another man. After a heated argument, they ended up separating, leaving Josh the child of a divorced couple, under the custody of his mother. They ended up moving out and living in a nice trailer a distance away from where his father lived. Bitter Losses After the separation, Josh wasn't that upset, in fact being glad in the end. He enjoyed his new life, living with his mother, and lived peacefully. He was able to kick back and enjoy life while he still could, that is, until tragedy struck... One day, Josh had slept in late, having not set an alarm. When he woke up, he found his mother on the floor, going through a stroke. Thankfully, she survived, but she was never the same. Due to this crisis, Josh ended up losing almost everything, and ended up moving into his cousin's house for a year. When he finally moved on, he ended up having to move in with his father, who he still didn't like, but had to accept. He lived a similar life to the life he used to live, but in the end, something still felt out of place. Hoeps for the Future (HoEP: Trapped Within) Before the first episode of Hell on Earth actually begins, it starts with Joseph Bigham and Joshua Shape going to a flea market. At first, Joseph and Joshua find nothing they're interested in. However, Joshua's attention ends up being diverted to a collection of retro games and antiques, and he ends up buying, not realizing the Joseph had walked off to get a mirror from someone. Once they arrive at Joseph's house, Josh and him mess around before heading to bed, with Josh sleeping in the guest room. Josh ends up forgetting to set an alarm, and ends up sleeping through Joseph's disappearance. When he finally awakes after sleeping through the entire day, he notices that Joseph is gone. Looking for him, he notices a mirror lying on the ground. When he goes to pick it up, he notices he reflection is weird, and ends up accidentally using it to transport himself to the anime realm, being reborn as Xero. Combat Xero's fighting style is an all or nothing style, similarly to Xavier. He puts his all into every fight, but often does anything to avoid one. He also tries to be sneaky, performing sneak attacks while enemies are monologuing or planning an attack. If he is not being sneaky, he is always firing his weapon of choice, The BSG. He either prefers to stay moving or hide, though his lack of strategy sometimes comes back to bite him. Also, he has a lack of CQC experience, which makes him useless unarmed. Xero is minimally equipped for battle, often only carrying his BSG. However, The BSG is always on him, ready to let fly at a moment's notice. Since Xero has a hatred for combat, he is not prepared for it, but thankfully, his BSG is a jack of all trades sort of weapon, meaning he's technically always prepared. FoRFaNT Tech Xero's relations with FoRFaNT mean that he has access to futuristic equipment, even after separating from them. His signature weapon, the BSG, was specially designed for him to be the gun to rule all guns, yet even then he made some personal changes to it. He also has a few gadgets that he never carries around. AX-8 Repeating Light 12 Gauge The one other weapon Xero has is a momento, a memory of the past. This gun is often stored on the wall and never used, but is the first repeating shotgun ever made, used in the War of Disarray.